Say Goodbye
by phantomstorymaker
Summary: Song fic. ...Shinichi knew the risks but he wanted it to be over. This was the last member and he volunteered. The plan was set and they took it all in account, but somehow, the plan was intercepted and failed. Leaving him all alone, to be tortured. As usual, he had to rely on himself to get out, unless...


_Here I stand helpless and left for dead._

The boy panted, struggling to hold a wince as he tried to stand on his shaky legs. He was soo tired.

He could feel his eyelids lower, the skin feeling heavier than ever.

 _Closer your eyes, so many days go by_

How long has it been since he had been caught? It felt like a week, but some part of his mind, the part that got him into this mess said it was just two.

 _Easy to find what's wrong_

 _Harder to find what's right_

This was the end, the moment all were waiting for. They finally managed to get the Black Organisation and capture their major members. However, a few were left.

He remembered agreeing to catch a close associate of Gin's, "Shinichi Kudo, feh, no wonder there was no body found. No matter, Gin may have paid the price because of you, so I'll avenge him."

The FBI was supposed to have arrived. They had taken risks as well precautions. They should have come, but...

...but they didn't.

 _I believe in you, I can show you that_

 _I can see right through all your empty lies_

As Conan and as Shinichi, the FBI trusted him and often followed the plan. So what went wrong this time?

"Scream brat! You're a pint sized nobody! No one will come to save you, I've learnt from the best!"

 _I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

He could feel himself loosing blood every minute, his body growing weaker by the second.

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

If anyone knew him well enough, they'd know he's one thing: Stubborn.

So far, he's held onto that stubbornness but he knew it's a loosing battle.

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Trembling, crawling across my skin_

Each time the man returned, Conan would close himself off, trying to ignore what's happening, he was too weak to resist it, but still resilient enugh to not give the man the satisfaction he wanted.

Each touch, every contact with that wretched blade made his skin crawl, but he willed himself to not break.

 _Feeling your cold dead eyes_

 _Stealing the life of mine_

He knew the type.

This man was off his senses. Once he accomplished what he wanted, he'd kill himself.

Shinichi didn't want to see anymore blood.

 _I believe in you, I can show you that_

 _I can see right through all your empty lies_

He may not trust the FBI completely, he reflected as he managed to slip his hand out of his shackles, but he trusted himself.

And he would get out. Even if the world had abandoned him, he'll make it out.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong

As he went out, he could feel himself weaken further. He stood, swaying a bit.

He noticed the moon shining brightly in the sky.

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

For some unknown reason, he couldn't help but think about a certain thief associated with the radiant white moon.

Their dance was always a welcome break, their rivalry fun yet serious.

Would that thief miss him? He seemed the type to keep watch over his "critics".

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

Maybe it was because he was lost in thought, maybe it was the shock, maybe it was the bloodloss, but he was surprised when he lost his balance and fell...

...only to be caught by a pair of arms covered in white.

 _Hold on, hold on_

The white figure seemed to hold him tight, as though he were a lifeline, despite the fact Conan felt like he was flatlining.

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

"K-KI-" a finger pressed against his lips. Gently, the arms around him wrapped him in his cape.

He felt himself fall adrift in his arms, swaying with him as he glided out of the place.

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

However, before leaving, the thief made sure to knock out that wretched man with his card gun, tying him up with a sturdy rope and cuffed him.

The thief growing tense as he felt the not-child fall unconscious and as his clothes got stained

 _Hold on, hold on_

"Sorry I'm late Tantie-kun. Just hold on." He muttered to the unconscious detective.

"Don't die on me Shinichi, you can't leave me without saying Goodbye."

 _Goodbye_

 **so...I just wrote this angsty song-fic.**

 **Do comment how it is and how did you feel!**

 **:( poor shinichi...I don't want him to suffer, but I love reading/writing it. Though, I didn't get graphic about it.**

 **The song is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.**


End file.
